disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Megan Cruz
Megan Amelia Isabella Cruz is a character in Big Hero 6: The Series. She is the daughter of San Fransokyo's chief of police and a friend of Hiro Hamada. Background Megan moved to San Fransokyo with her father, Diego Cruz. Though they share a loving relationship, Cruz is shown to be extremely overprotective of his daughter. One time, due to being seven minutes late on her commute home, her father sent out his entire police force to find her. At fourteen, Megan is currently a high school student, with some electives including foreign language and photography. She has a particular interest in journalism, and by extension, mystery solving. Role in the series Megan first appears in "Something's Fishy", where Aunt Cass sets her up on a date with Hiro Hamada. Though their meeting had an awkward start, they find that they share things in common, such as an appreciation for robotics and slightly overbearing parents. They decide to hang out again, though this time at Joe's Diner, where Hiro gets to learn more about Megan. In turn, Megan learns that Hiro has little free time outside of school and his internship (as well as being a superhero, though this is kept a secret). Megan, believing Hiro is overworked, suggests that they see a movie together, but Hiro's obligations prevent him from going. Later on, Megan and Hiro get together for a study session, during which, she asks Hiro to accompany her to a school dance. At the dance, a battle breaks between Big Hero 6 and High Voltage. Megan manages to escape with the rest of the crowd, but Hiro stays behind to fight with his team. In the aftermath, Megan and Hiro regroup and are joined by Chief Cruz, who voices his distaste for superheroes and their meddling of legal affairs. In "Mini-Maximum Trouble", She wants to figure out Big Hero 6's secret identities, she shows Hiro her conspiracy wall about them, she noted there had to be a connection between Big Hero 6 and Krei Tech since that was where they first appeared. Hiro tries to get Megan to change her mind, but Megan refuses to give up. Later, after Big Hero 6 saves a runaway cable car, Megan appears to ask them questions but they escape and Fred steals her memory card. The same evening, she suddenly appears in Hiro's garage and begs him to help her with some footage from a surveillance camera, he reluctantly does while Megan finished her game of chess with Baymax, In shock, Hiro realizes that footage shows Fred changing into his superhero outfit he deletes most of the video and renders it into a worse quality, so as to be unusable. The next day, he visits her at home again where she was able to locate Big Hero 6 to three locations: the Lucky Cat Café, SFIT, and Krei Tech. Megan's father congratulates her and takes a photo of her works (obtain his first step to unmasking Big Hero 6). In "Hiro the Villain", she and Hiro are at Joe's Diner again talking about her research, revealing she has reached a dead end and has no leads on Big Hero 6's true idenities. Megan then receives a text from her dad that Momakase escaped from prison and learns from Hiro how she poisoned Alistair Krei in the past before he is lured away by Fred for a meeting. Upon learning the news, Megan tries to interview both Alistair Krei and Professor Granville after realizing they are connected to Big Hero 6, but both deny their affiliation. Back at home, her father shows up and Megan steals his smartphone he used his interrogation with Professor Callaghan. She listens to the record and learns about the fire at SFIT's exhibition hall and the death of Tadashi Hamada. By the end of the episode, she finds all connections and finally realizes that all traces lead to Hiro. In "Portal Enemy", Megan confronts Hiro while being angry at him. Gallery Something's FIshy 1.jpg Something's Fishy (1).jpg Something's Fishy (18).jpg Something's FIshy 2.jpg Hiro the Villain (1).jpg Hiro the Villain (10).jpg Hiro the Villain (13).jpg Hiro the Villain (23).jpg Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Hispanic characters